


果糖《Tight》

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 很早之前的一篇果糖，翻了好久才找到存档（。）貌似是有车？





	果糖《Tight》

**Author's Note:**

> 很早之前的一篇果糖，翻了好久才找到存档（。）  
> 貌似是有车？

  世事难料的意思就是，田柾国调来分公司的第一天就把对手公司那个难搞的项目经理给睡了。可是天地良心，先不说自己根本不认识他，就算知道对方身份，两人搅合到一起闵玧其也至少要负一半的责任。

  调任之前，分公司的人就已经给田柾国安排好了住宿的地方。房子租在市中心有名的loft公寓，结果行李托运出了问题，要等第二天才能拿到。田柾国觉得直接住公寓不方便，于是去酒店开了间房准备凑合一晚。没想到，在陌生城市的第一晚他就不孤单。

  早上醒来的时候闵玧其已经去浴室冲澡了，田柾国听着哗啦啦的水声在床上滚了一圈，然后抓抓头发下床敲了门。闵玧其在里面关小了压阀，问道，“你起了？是要用浴室吧？再给我几分钟。”  
  田柾国打了个哈欠，“介意我进来放个水吗？”  
  闵玧其本意是想拒绝的，可是人有三急倒也能理解。好在淋浴间跟马桶中间隔了一层塑料帘，他“唰”的一声拉过去，然后开口，“进来吧。”  
  田柾国几下解决掉个人问题，洗着手突然想到该问问闵玧其要不要一起去吃个早饭，结果这一扭头就被帘子后面看得模模糊糊的身影震到不行。就这么一拍两散有点可惜，于是行动派的田柾国扯开帘子，“要不要再来一次？”  
  擦枪走火，等收拾完去前台退房的时候早就过了早饭时间。还好今天是周末。

  出了酒店大门田柾国有点茫然。机场那边说行李要下午才拿得到，中间这空出来的时间他就不知该怎么安排。要不然说酒精害人呢？昨晚喝太多，现在脑子还有点不清醒。  
  闵玧其都从停车场把车子开出来了，田柾国还站在大堂外面一副放空的模样。他好心把车停到对方旁边，“去哪儿？要不要我送你一程。”  
  田柾国巴不得能有人陪着一起，不管做点什么，都比自己一个人待着强。他点点头，“那麻烦了。”说完就坐上了副驾。

  前一天是周五。田柾国下了飞机就直接去公司，跟日后的同事打了个照面。再后来就自然而然地参加了分公司同事为他准备的接风宴——从饭店到KTV再到酒吧，整个流水线。  
  之前都还能一起行动，等到酒吧喝上第三轮，基本就告别团体，自己找自己的乐子了。没一会儿，整个小圆桌旁边就只剩不愿意动弹的田柾国了。他觉得自己也喝得差不多了，准备再喝一杯就走人。田柾国抬起手，想要招呼服务生过来点单，结果鬼使神差地碰到了过路的人。他说了声抱歉，又觉得眼前的人实在对味，于是手就顺势抓着人家手臂没有放开。  
  对方不乐意了，“怎么个意思？碰瓷啊小弟弟？”  
  但凡男人嘛，总是听不得“小”、“快”这些字眼，田柾国也不例外。他是长得显年轻，但也不是能被人“小弟弟”叫着玩的年纪。“没什么意思，就觉得你挺好摸。”这话说的不假，那人没什么体毛，手臂摸起来滑溜溜的。配上有点过分白皙的肤色，就像是上等玉石的手感。  
  “好摸？”对方笑笑，没甩开田柾国的手，反倒是用另一只手抓了抓田柾国的下巴，“女人才好摸吧？别在这儿跟我逗乐了，小弟弟。”  
  又是小弟弟。  
  田柾国冷笑，反正沙发够宽敞，他就势把人拉到自己怀里，然后按着对方的手摸到自己的裤裆，“你自己摸摸看是不是小弟弟，嗯？”  
  “是不小。”那人表情如常，“就是不知道好不好用？”  
  于是两人就去厕所深入探讨了一番这个问题。

  厕所小归小，刺激倒还是很刺激的。  
  田柾国跟对方交换了姓名，一边把人压在墙壁上从后面抱住了玩乳头，一边咬着耳垂一直舔个不停。闵玧其，闵玧其，这个名字倒是好听。  
  闵玧其的牛仔裤被他抽掉皮带后堆在膝盖下面，内裤倒是好端端的留着，只不过两腿之间夹着的东西就没有那么好对付了。  
  龟头擦过腿肉，然后顶到了闵玧其的手心。田柾国掐着他的屁股一抽一送，“想在这里被我干还是去酒店。”  
  “我还以为你这么蹭几下就不行了。”闵玧其笑道，“怎么？之前没玩过腿？”  
  “没玩过你这样的。”田柾国使劲顶弄几下，又拿手指摸到闵玧其内裤里，“别说我了，我看你也够呛。”

  尽可能人模人样地出了酒吧，田柾国忍不住把人按着亲了一通，“最近的酒店在哪儿？”  
  “你问我，我问谁去？”闵玧其咬住他的下唇轻轻含了含。  
  “我真不知道，今天刚来呢。”田柾国掏出手机搜了一会儿，接着报了个名字。“找得到吗？”  
  “导航找得到就行。”闵玧其几下把嘴里的烟抽完，然后掐掉烟头，“等我一会儿，我开车过来。”  
  田柾国看着牛仔裤下面那个浑圆的屁股裤裆都觉得紧，他怕闵玧其溜走，不放心地跟上去，嘴里却是说着另一回事，“酒驾能行吗？”  
    
  “我刚到酒吧没多久，就被某些人碰瓷了，你说我有机会酒驾吗？”

  都是成年人，刷了房卡关门一秒都没浪费就滚到了一起。脱衣服来不及，心急火燎地就想陷入彼此的身体。  
  田柾国被拖鞋绊倒，还没起来呢，闵玧其就已经骑到他的腰上埋头吻下来。田柾国隔着牛仔裤粗糙的布料反复抚摸着闵玧其的大腿，心猿意马地怀念起几十分钟前厕所里的美妙触感。  
  交换唾液这种事对于单纯的肉体关系来说似乎过于纯洁。可闵玧其亲起来的感觉太好，又软又甜，像是一吃就会上瘾的巧妙软糖。 跌跌撞撞，好不容易走到了床边，田柾国把鞋子一脱，“快过来。”  
  “年轻人不要急色。”闵玧其笑着也坐上去，抵着田柾国的额头轻轻吹气，“你睫毛好长。”  
  田柾国把人扑到，“还有更长的地方。”

  酒店最大的好处就是床头抽屉里不缺润滑和套子。闵玧其后面很紧，做润滑实在费了一点时间。其实田柾国跟男人做的经历一只手都数得过来，所以看着手指在那小小的甬道进进出出还是觉得很神奇。  
  闵玧其弓着腰，床头灯光打在身上显得皮肤更白了。田柾国手指按的他发软，前面又不自觉地抬着头需要抚慰。闵玧其握着自己翘起来的肉棒，不停喘气。  
  “当着我的面还打手枪？”田柾国抽出手指，把混合了润滑剂和分泌物的黏液往闵玧其屁股上擦。  
  “谁让你不快点。”  
  得，温柔一点还有错了。

  田柾国把人推倒，压着闵玧其的大腿根一插到底。被肠肉吸紧的感觉太爽，他小声骂了一句就开始做活塞运动。  
  “你没戴套吗？”闵玧其皱着眉头，双腿环住了田柾国的腰。  
  “没戴，我也没病。”田柾国耸着腰，“操，你里面也太热了。”  
  “算是夸奖吗？”  
  “你说是就是。”田柾国跟那个不靠谱的前男友分手以后还真有些时候没找人解决，都靠自己的万能左手。现在面前躺了个干起来舒服又不矫情了，怎么插都觉得喜欢又合心意。  
    
  射完一次田柾国抱着人去洗了个澡，结果没忍住又让人跪在地板上帮自己口了一发。闵玧其嘴巴小，有两颗下牙又不太规整，含起来不比后面差到哪里去。再次回到床上，闵玧其嚷嚷着困了想睡觉，田柾国看着对方红红的膝盖，亲亲揉揉一番到底是没疯过头。

  “你还没说要去哪儿呢。”等绿灯的时候闵玧其终于开口打断了田柾国的回忆。  
  “你不也没问我吗？”田柾国侧过头，看着闵玧其笑。“要是没事的话，我们一起吃个饭？”  
  闵玧其点点头，找了地方跟田柾国吃了一顿早午餐。分别的时候两人像是老朋友似的，抱了抱，挺有默契的各走各路。

  再见面就是招标会现场了。  
  田柾国那会儿已经在分公司混开了，长着一张好看的脸是加分项，再加上他会处事，就算是空降到分公司当个小领导也还是很快就把业务上手了。  
  这个项目十拿九稳，田柾国之前在总公司接过不少类似的case，万事俱备以后也没怎么焦心，倒是跟着一起来的同事坐立难安的。田柾国知道对方跟自己性向一样，所以开玩笑道，“坐不住是屁股被人捅了吗？”  
  郑号锡扭头对他比中指，“说了很多次，我是上面那个。”  
  田柾国耸耸肩，“那你别跟这儿瞎扭，看的我心烦。”  
  “呸。”郑号锡白他一眼，“你心烦是因为这儿没你看得上眼的。”  
  “谁说的？”田柾国反驳道，忽然发现休息室茶水处站着的那人屁股就很好看。他用手肘撞撞郑号锡，然后偷偷摸摸接着文件夹的遮挡指了指前方，“你瞧，那个屁股就是极品。”说完顺着不可言说的那处往上一看，巧了，还是个熟人。  
    
  郑号锡以为田柾国还在逗自己，不耐烦地看了一眼表情一下明朗了。结果还没等笑容绽放，他的脸就垮了下来。郑号锡一把打掉田柾国伸出去的手，“你怎么会看上他？”  
  田柾国不明所以，情不自禁脱口而出，“你也认识？”  
  “也？”郑号锡哭丧着脸，“好吧，不说这个，你知道他是谁吗？”  
  田柾国一愣，“闵玧其？”  
  “你知道他是谁你还敢有那些想法？”郑号锡摇摇头，“闵玧其那么难搞的人，上了谈判桌简直不讲任何情面，嘴巴比律师还厉害。之前老大想挖他过来，被嘲得怀疑人生。”  
  “不至于吧？”田柾国是知道分公司这边有这么号人物，但他向来对没影的八卦不感兴趣，左耳进右耳就出了，压根儿没放在心里。“那他下了谈判桌呢？”  
  郑号锡小心翼翼地往闵玧其那边看了看，结果刚好被抓包，发现闵玧其在盯着这边笑。他压低声音，“没朋友。”  
  “什么？”  
  郑号锡无奈地解释，“这不是我说的，是听他手下那些人说的。反正不管真假，别跟他扯上关系就对了。要真的被咬上，那可就完了。”说完他站起来，“我去趟厕所。”  
  田柾国还没来得及回赠闵玧其一个微笑，对方就已经收回视线，他心中惋惜，又想，其实被闵玧其咬上的感觉还不错。至少，他下面那根是被吸爽了的。

  招标会的结果要等上一星期才能揭晓。  
  田柾国觉得表现的不错，很是胜券在握地叫上郑号锡他们一起去喝酒。车子开到上次的酒吧，田柾国没跟他们闹，自己坐在吧台旁边喝着酒听歌。  
  酒吧里的吃食不顶饿，他要了几份小吃都觉得不过瘾，干脆走到清净一点的消防通道打了个电话要外卖。顺路尿尿完从厕所出来，一不小心就撞了人。田柾国急着出去，头也不抬地说了声抱歉。结果再迈步子，那人还挡在前面。他有点恼火地抬头，发现闵玧其叼着烟盯着自己笑。  
  “怎么是你？”  
  “怎么不能是我？”闵玧其吐了个烟圈，“看来你还挺喜欢泡吧。”  
  田柾国逮着他没抽烟的空隙亲上去，“薄荷味儿的杀精啊。”  
  “懂的挺多。”闵玧其又吸了一口，“不过我要那么多精也没用，我也没打算让谁给我生个一儿半女。”  
  田柾国配合地笑笑，“是这么个理。再说......”  
  “再说什么？”  
  “再说你能吞我的补一补。”

  “你还没说要去哪儿呢。”等绿灯的时候闵玧其终于开口打断了田柾国的回忆。  
  “你不也没问我吗？”田柾国侧过头，看着闵玧其笑。“要是没事的话，我们一起吃个饭？”  
  闵玧其点点头，找了地方跟田柾国吃了一顿早午餐。分别的时候两人像是老朋友似的，抱了抱，挺有默契的各走各路。

  再见面就是招标会现场了。  
  田柾国那会儿已经在分公司混开了，长着一张好看的脸是加分项，再加上他会处事，就算是空降到分公司当个小领导也还是很快就把业务上手了。  
  这个项目十拿九稳，田柾国之前在总公司接过不少类似的case，万事俱备以后也没怎么焦心，倒是跟着一起来的同事坐立难安的。田柾国知道对方跟自己性向一样，所以开玩笑道，“坐不住是屁股被人捅了吗？”  
  郑号锡扭头对他比中指，“说了很多次，我是上面那个。”  
  田柾国耸耸肩，“那你别跟这儿瞎扭，看的我心烦。”  
  “呸。”郑号锡白他一眼，“你心烦是因为这儿没你看得上眼的。”  
  “谁说的？”田柾国反驳道，忽然发现休息室茶水处站着的那人屁股就很好看。他用手肘撞撞郑号锡，然后偷偷摸摸接着文件夹的遮挡指了指前方，“你瞧，那个屁股就是极品。”说完顺着不可言说的那处往上一看，巧了，还是个熟人。  
    
  郑号锡以为田柾国还在逗自己，不耐烦地看了一眼表情一下明朗了。结果还没等笑容绽放，他的脸就垮了下来。郑号锡一把打掉田柾国伸出去的手，“你怎么会看上他？”  
  田柾国不明所以，情不自禁脱口而出，“你也认识？”  
  “也？”郑号锡哭丧着脸，“好吧，不说这个，你知道他是谁吗？”  
  田柾国一愣，“闵玧其？”  
  “你知道他是谁你还敢有那些想法？”郑号锡摇摇头，“闵玧其那么难搞的人，上了谈判桌简直不讲任何情面，嘴巴比律师还厉害。之前老大想挖他过来，被嘲得怀疑人生。”  
  “不至于吧？”田柾国是知道分公司这边有这么号人物，但他向来对没影的八卦不感兴趣，左耳进右耳就出了，压根儿没放在心里。“那他下了谈判桌呢？”  
  郑号锡小心翼翼地往闵玧其那边看了看，结果刚好被抓包，发现闵玧其在盯着这边笑。他压低声音，“没朋友。”  
  “什么？”  
  郑号锡无奈地解释，“这不是我说的，是听他手下那些人说的。反正不管真假，别跟他扯上关系就对了。要真的被咬上，那可就完了。”说完他站起来，“我去趟厕所。”  
  田柾国还没来得及回赠闵玧其一个微笑，对方就已经收回视线，他心中惋惜，又想，其实被闵玧其咬上的感觉还不错。至少，他下面那根是被吸爽了的。

  招标会的结果要等上一星期才能揭晓。  
  田柾国觉得表现的不错，很是胜券在握地叫上郑号锡他们一起去喝酒。车子开到上次的酒吧，田柾国没跟他们闹，自己坐在吧台旁边喝着酒听歌。  
  酒吧里的吃食不顶饿，他要了几份小吃都觉得不过瘾，干脆走到清净一点的消防通道打了个电话要外卖。顺路尿尿完从厕所出来，一不小心就撞了人。田柾国急着出去，头也不抬地说了声抱歉。结果再迈步子，那人还挡在前面。他有点恼火地抬头，发现闵玧其叼着烟盯着自己笑。  
  “怎么是你？”  
  “怎么不能是我？”闵玧其吐了个烟圈，“看来你还挺喜欢泡吧。”  
  田柾国逮着他没抽烟的空隙亲上去，“薄荷味儿的杀精啊。”  
  “懂的挺多。”闵玧其又吸了一口，“不过我要那么多精也没用，我也没打算让谁给我生个一儿半女。”  
  田柾国配合地笑笑，“是这么个理。再说......”  
  “再说什么？”  
  “再说你能吞我的补一补。”

  这么一来就再一次狼狈为奸滚作一团。  
  还是去了上次的酒店，不过这次直接在路边拦了出租，没那个时间再去停车场找车。两个人坐在后座就有些按耐不住了，取了房卡进电梯田柾国已经把人抱起来死命地亲。  
  幸好电梯里没别人，走廊也静悄悄的。当然，摄像头记录下来那就操心不了了。  
  没开灯，田柾国把人按在落地窗前面上演活春宫。侧后入，田柾国踩着房间里的软椅，抬起闵玧其一条腿挂在自己腿上。这个姿势进入得很深，没一会儿闵玧其就被他顶得说不出一句完整的话。  
  他碾磨得用力，又捏着闵玧其胸前两点欺负，末了还伸手去帮人家撸。这么你来我往的，自己还没爽到，闵玧其倒是先夹紧了后面射了出来。精液打在玻璃上，跟着又往下划出痕迹。  
  射过以后，咬着肉棒的那里莫名又软了几分。田柾国掐着闵玧其肉乎乎的屁股，把肉棒抽出来以后在对方囊袋下面滑来滑去。“今天这么快？”  
  “最近工作太累。”闵玧其拍拍田柾国的大腿，“你不是知道吗？今天的招标会可是这半年多的重头戏。”  
  “过日子不谈工作。”  
  闵玧其笑笑，“谁跟你过日子了。”  
  “那我换个说法。”田柾国把人抱起，插进去以后才继续说道，“日你的时候不谈工作。”

  田柾国愿意把耐心耗在值得的事情上——比如说，玩弄闵玧其。  
  上一次搞了几次不过瘾，这次就想要补回来。闵玧其这么白的皮肤就该有很粉嫩的乳头，田柾国吮吸完还不算，琢磨着要弄点其他的。  
  之前闵玧其推他的脑袋说自己的胸口不出奶，田柾国索性就拿自己湿漉漉的龟头绕着打圈，“我奶给你也是一样的。”  
  闵玧其靠着枕头上蔑他一眼，“你可别告诉我这也算乳交？”  
  “管它叫什么。”田柾国觉得有趣，玩了一阵又往下捅到了闵玧其腿间，“不行，还是想干你。”  
    
  闵玧其坐在田柾国身上偷懒不想动，结果被对方用力顶了几下更没力气。  
  田柾国托着他的屁股轻轻一抬，放手以后闵玧其就把自己吃得更深。  
  “操。”闵玧其一下不动了，摸了摸自己的肚子，“你能轻一点吗？”  
  “顶进去了你才好给我生孩子。”田柾国死皮赖脸地凑过去哄他，“是不是太深了？你很爽？”他调整了角度，一下下地往后穴里动作，“闵玧其，我觉得我会死在你身上。”  
    
  死不死在身上不好说，招标会倒是先死了。最后成功的果然是闵玧其那边。田柾国当时也在现场，失望之余倒也觉得对方当之无愧，之前的招标现场他听了，闵玧其的确很厉害。  
  回公司以后，大家都有点低气压，他鼓舞了几番无果，干脆闭嘴没再出声。再往后，该做的工作还是在做，隔三差五的，田柾国也会约闵玧其出来——不只是打炮，更多的时候也是吃饭聊聊天。他动过要不要交往的念头，还没想好要怎么开口，就被人捅到hr那边说是出卖公司机密。  
  田柾国扪心自问没做过什么对不起工资的事儿，结果举报人显然是特意做了准备，洋洋洒洒的检举信之外还有不少自己跟闵玧其一起的合照。  
  照片摆在面前田柾国还真没什么好说的。就算他说，估计也没人会信。田柾国知道自己无意间得罪了人，也知道这事儿不简单。本来调过来之前他就考虑过辞职，同样的工作重复做上好几年确实也疲乏了。“照片我不解释，不过诬陷我出卖机密我可不认。”田柾国很快开口，“除非还有别的证据。”  
  约谈的hr苦着脸，“可是......”  
  “那就上仲裁委员会。”田柾国笑笑，“我不想你难做，你也不要让我难做。主动递离职申请那是因为我做腻了，被动离开我也不是不会死缠烂打。”  
    
  无事一身轻。  
  田柾国交接完工作就定了机票出国玩了几天。还算公司有人性，同意把那套问他租借的房子保留到月底。田柾国玩完回来正好还有个过渡的时间。  
  这事儿他没跟闵玧其说，不过回来还是把人约出来吃了个饭送了旅行的伴手礼。闵玧其拿着雪茄在鼻子下面闻了闻，又推回去。“东西是好东西，不过太贵重了，我不收。”  
  “嘿。”田柾国不悦，“送你就收着，跟我讲究什么。再说你现在不收，以后也就没机会收了。”  
  “怎么？吃不起饭还是要收拾铺盖卷儿走人？”闵玧其手指在雪茄盒上敲了敲，“你们公司本来就没什么好，亏你还能干那么久。”  
  田柾国吃惊，“你都知道了？”  
  “圈子就这么大。”闵玧其伸手比划了一下，“我还是那个祸国殃民的狐狸精，我能不知道吗？”  
  “狐狸？猫还差不多。”田柾国笑笑。  
  闵玧其不纠正他，只说，“我也不想再给别人打工，准备自己当老板。怎样？你有没有兴趣？”  
  “哦？”田柾国歪着头看他，“待遇呢？”  
  “包吃包住。”  
  “多久转正？”田柾国一语双关，“我可是老手。”  
  闵玧其听懂他话里的意思，“先看看你干得怎么样吧。”  
  田柾国喝完杯子里最后一口酒，“那我给你干活，你给我干，怎么样？”  
  “先给你转正吧。”闵玧其抓住桌子下面摸过来的手，“请多指教。”  
 


End file.
